pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Voice cast
Separating this from the forum page. I removed everything because, to be honest, ocolor's are the only arguments that were founded in anything. He overreacted, yes, but that's besides the point. The page was created for a specific purpose, with a specific topic in mind. Spam like all of that is okay on userpages (where the user doesn't mind), sure, but even then, this is a child-friendly (read: not, as someone said, "children's"; there's a difference) series and, as such, tone it down. Use Pikmin:Chatroom, it's why it's there. Anyway, as I was saying, spam is okay on userpages, but on article talk pages and forums like this, try to keep to the topic. It's disrespectful to ocolor's original intentions to fill the page up with that nonsense. To reply to a couple of statements in there: no, Wikia has no policy on this stuff as far as I'm aware, but that doesn't mean you can't use common sense. Whatever laws regarding freedom you have over there are the same, and, I'm sure, don't apply to digital information on private servers anyway. CL, banning him was completely inappropriate. Don't over-react again. IIRC, it's the second time now. And the flaming: seriously, stop calling each other names. You're all so silly... :I don't remember a first time...? And it was 2 hours so I didn't have to read his flamey little comments... And HIPO the flamings gettin' kinda extreme now... This is just some humor, not what I really think. May be inappropriate to very young people, so its thumbsize. i hope this incident doesn't start a feud between to us. 14:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I lol'd, but if inappropiate content is not supposed to be on this wiki... did you do the art yourself? 1) I didn't do the art myself, I just shooped it to be relevant. 2) It isn't too inappropriate, just a little bit for someone like 7 or 8 3) It was very relevant, not spam, and I thought it would be funny and make all the people involved in the argument feel ok. 3) I thumbsized it and put a warning. Even so, it barely has anything wrong with it. 20:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :1) Shooped = Shopped? 2) That's why I un-deleted it ;) 3) True, so we're okay now? 4) You put 3 twice XP, and See #2 Hwy, pikfan wasnt in the agruement, i was..R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Well alls well that ends well...BTW, nice drawing wherever you found it.-- ::Th-th-th-that's all folks! :::Why am I the dude with the crab arm?)O_o-- ::::How am I not the leader? :::::I don't really get why the new user would want to rebel against Ocolor. BTW, Crys is he angry one and Pikminfan is the retarded one (even though he wasn't in the fight...)-- :::::::Ahh... omg i have edited more then pikfan. stupid economy'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Err... ::?_? -- :::Nice face... :::::L How about this one...-- ::::::I seriously need to slack off less. I can't believe I missed all the fun.-- :::::::lol did you see what I posted? I ranted using as many vulgar/racists comments as I could to teach them that it wasn't ok to use cursing... Kind of an odd way to do it ehh? But it worked. I also posted a link to /b/ because they were starting to use memes badly XD. 19:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I wasn't using memes...? And Prez you did... ::::::::::Yeah, me and Crys and Rpwyb were fighting against Ocolor, until Crys left and me and Ocolor had a cuss off...-- Why does everyone forget me???R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Sorry, but Ocolor mixed you up with Pikfan in the comic forsome reason. :L -- ::XD